UKball
UKball is a kingdom of combined Countryballs located off the coast of Franceball. He is never found without accompaniment of a top hat, a monocle, a pocketwatch, and occasionally an umbrella (like a true gentleman should). He once dominated the world, you know. Rule Britannia! Currently, UKball is ruled by Conservativesball and a reluctant member of EUball, which he plans to leave soon. Humble Beginnings (48 AD-1499) Both Englandball and Franceball are descended from Celtball. Then both of them were adopted by SPQRball, a harsh trainer but otherwise a loving stepfather who taught them technology, Latin, and the art of Imperialism. When SPQRball died, however, they were left as orphans, and the once-siblings, became rivals who always tried to up each other in the game of World Domination, to be the successor of the SPQRball's glory and legacy. Englandball first formed a modern state in the 700s. In 1016, Vikingballs set up a government in Englandball's clay, but they were kicked out in 1042 by Edward the Confessor. In 1066, Normanball, one of his France's bastard children, attacked him, and succeeded in controlling him for for many years. The siblings have always fought each other ever since. The Hundred Years' War was a series of conflicts waged from 1337 to 1453 pitting Englandball, against his Franceball (basically, nearly 100 years of English Longbows owning French Knights). Here is a full list of English-French rivalry. England kicked France's ass at Crecy and Poitiers, then again at Agincourt in 1415, but was pushed back at Orléans in 1429, because of Franceball's Joan of Arc. He eventually surrendered in 1453, and left Franceball's clay for good in 1555, when Calais was returned to her. The failed conquest of Franceball resulted in the 1399-1485 War of the Roses in Englandball as he experienced self-conflict. Englandball also fought with his Celtic half-brother Scotlandball, who did not wish to become part of England, like Walesball had in 1272, but Wales had been subjugated by England in 1535, and Ireland followed him in 1598. In 1649, Englandball experienced another bout of split personality disorder resulting in him sacking Irelandball, then fighting the English Civil War against himself between 1642 1651. He recovered in 1660, but briefly experienced religious confusion in 1688's Glorious Revolution. Colonial Age (1500-1769) During the 16th to 18th centuries, Englandball (later UKball) started to build his colonial empire in earnest. He used his pirates to raid Spainball's treasure ships then defeated his Armada in 1588. He settled the American Continent and became the dominant power as a result; kicking Franceball's arse in the Seven Years War and taking her North American clay. He also commenced trade with the Mughal Indiaball, and conquered various small islands in the Caribbean. and UKball]] In the 1707 Acts of Union, Englandball & Scotlandball joined together to create Great Britain. Then in 1801, Ireland joined the union to form''' the '''United Kingdom of Great Britain and Ireland. Following protests from Scotland in 1715 and 1745 respectively (remove Jacobite!) UKball eventually settled down to raise his new son, USAball, but things turned out differently.... American Revolution (1770-1783) It was that French brat who sponsored one of the darkest event in British history, when UKball had the most rebellious, barbaric, uncultured and fiercely independent of his sons: USAball, once a loyal colony of Britain in North America. She helped him against his father, by sending him arms and troops (and money). After she lost to him in the Seven Years War in 1763, Franceball was desperate to get back at UKball, so she helped nurture her nephew USAball's rebellious personality traits, eventually leading to him throwing his father's tea into the harbour. And the reaction when said son threw all UKball's precious stocks of tea into the Boston harbour: "U WOT M8?!?!?!?!?!" *''American War of Independence commences''* Despite Britain being the strongest military power during that time, and also having Hessian and Iroquois 7ball support, USAball managed to hold his own against his father, defeating him at Saratoga after initial defeats at Lexington, Bunker Hill,and Concord, until Franceball came to his aid (again). Upon losing in Yorktown, UKBall decided he had better things to do, and left his ungrateful son to fend fo himself. This lead to USAball gaining independence and moving out from his father, to kill some 7balls and lynch some 8balls. Coincidentally, UKball also freed his 8ball slaves around this point, in 1807. Imperial Age (1801-1914) The 1800s were better times, frankly. After the glorious defeat of that bloody Napoleonic Franceball at Trafalgar and Waterloo with the combined forces of UKball & Prussiaball, (friends since 1763!) Britain began it's true rise to world domination. Thanks to a cunning chap named James Watt, UKball experienced the Industrial Revolution and became the wealthiest nation in the world; so wealthy, in fact, that he got the largest empire of all time. This caused him to become the most powerful nation in the world, establishing Pax Britannica for more than a century. He tightened his now mighty grip on Indiaball, started colonies in Africa while fighting the 8balls there, and made sure that no other nation took over Europe again. A fifth of the world became governed by London, and he could afford to drink lots of tea and eat lots of India's curry. He also made great advances in military, technology, and science. Australiaball and New Zealandball were born in 1788 and 1840 respectively, via Britain's alliances with the local Aboriginalballs and Maoriballs, who would later be raped by Britain's children with them. In 1854, UKball and Franceball taught Russiaball a hard lesson in the Crimean War. Then in 1857, Indiaball tried to become free, so UKball taught him a lesson too, with his own Queen Victoria becoming Empress of India in 1874. He then took the chance at the 1884 Berlin Conference to grab as much of the African 8balls' clay as possible. In 1860 Qing Chinaball refused to sell his tea for UKball's opium, and because he really loved tea, he went all 'U WOT M8?' He beat the crap out of Qing Chinaball (good show!) and adopted a son named Hong Kongball. UKball might be a gentleman, but when it comes to his tea, never, ever, fuck with him. Also, on an unrelated topic, his Celtic half brother/slaveling Irelandball experienced a famine in 1845-1851, which UKball did his best (?!) to help with. In 1882, he effectively adopted Egyptball, after finishing the Suez Canal in 1869. He continued to dominate the world during the Pax Britannica, and fought against Dutchballs in the two Boer Wars of 1880-81 and 1899-1902.In 1900, he took the Ashanti 8balls' clay, and then went to bash Qing Chinaball some more in 1900 with Franceball, Imperial Russiaball, and Imperial Japanball the same year. In 1904, he finally reconciled with Franceball and in 1907 forming the Triple Entente; consisting of Great Britain, France, and Russia. World Wars (1914-1945) In 1914, Serbiaball killed the Archduke of Austria-Hungaryball, resulting in World War I or The Great War. Reichtangle started to anschluss his neighbours on the continent, such as Belgiumball, Britainball's distant cousin, and as a result, the Triple Entente went to war over with Reichtangle, Austria-Hungaryball, Italyball, and Ottoman Empireball. In 1916, Irelandball took advantage of UKball being distracted and revolted against UKball's domination, resulting in his freedom by 1921. However Ulsterball chose to stay as Northern Irelandball, resulting in the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland. It also resulted in the Republic of Ireland (divided Ireland). By 1917, the Great War was taking it's toll on UKball's allies. Russiaball was going through a personality change, and had therefore withdrawn permanently from the War. However, this same year, Britain's estranged son, USAball, returned to fight together with his father. By 1918, Reichtangle had capitulated, ending WW1. He was presently mutilated and was replaced with his son, Germanyball at the Paris Peace Conference in 1919. The Great War had weakened UKball quite a bit, resulting in him losing the title of sole world power. So in 1926 UKball established the Commonwealth of Nations, consisting of former British colonies. In the 1920s and 1930s, UKball's relationships with Japanball and Germanyball declined, as the latter changed his name to Nazi Germanyball. In 1939 Naziball overran the whole of Europe, culminating in Franceball's early capitulation in May1940. World War II has begun. Nazi Germanyball offered UKball a chance to keep his British Empire, if he surrendered, but UKball firmly declined. Naziball then tried to trespass on UKball's clay, but UKball kept a stiff-upper lip, and bravely stood alone against Naziball, defeating him in the Battle of Britain in 1940. Afterwards, Naziball abandoned his plan to invade Britain and focused on Sovietball instead, breaking the two countries truce. USAball was reluctant to join WW2, until Imperial Japaneseball bombed Pear Harbor in 1941. USAball then joined his father in liberating Europe and Asia. In 1944, they liberated Italyball and Franceball's clay, then their ally Sovietball 'liberated' Eastern Europe and the Balkans, and Nazi Germanyball and Imperial Japanball surrendered in 1945, whereupon his clay was divided between the Allies. UKball donated his part of NaziGermanyball's former clay to his son, Germanyball, seperated from his brother East Germanyball, in 1946. After the Second World War, he was exhausted, and helped found NATO with his son USAball in 1948. He became a permanent member of the UN Security council in 1946, and helped make UNball exist. Decolonisation and Modern Era (1945-present) By now, UKball was too tired to run his empire, so he granted Indiaball his independence in 1947, upon which he split into Pakistanball and Indiaball. He then displaced the now-independent Palestineballs by moving the Jewcubes not killed by Nazi Germanyball in the Holocaust into their clay, forming Israelcube. After fighting a war with Malayaball (who became Malaysiaball in 1967), helping his son in defending South Koreaball's clay in 1950, and taking care of the Suez Canal Crisis with his France in 1956, he started to grant his adopted African children their independence, starting with Ghanaball and Ceylonball in 1957 and Nigeriaball in 1959, then racist South Africaball in 1961, and the Rhodesiaballs in 1964, along with Ugandaball in 1965, Triangapore in 1967 and Nyasalandball the same year. His grown-up children Australiaball, New Zealandball, and Canadaball bcame part of the Commonwealth Dominions, and in 1973 he joined the EU, the child of France and distant nephew, West Germanyball, along with his former servant, Irelandball. By 1979, UKball could into Thatcherism, and defended his son Falkland Islandsball in 1982 against evil Argentinaball in the Falklands War. In 1989, Sovietball's slaves were freed, and Germanyball became one again. Sovietball died in 1991. Then in 1997, he returned Hong Kongball to Chinaball, and the Empire was temporarily dissolved finished. By 2000, UKball had become one of the world's richest, most economically stable countries, but is now experiencing trouble with Kebab terrorists and immagrants. He is also fighting them with his son in Syria and Iraq, and also Afghanistan and Pakistan. He has also become friends with former enemies such as Germanyball, and Franceball, but prefers the company of his remaining faithful children, such as Gibraltarball and British Indian Ocean Territoryball. Personality He loves Tea (a bit too much, as he panics when he runs out), Fish & Chips, Doctor Who, Top Hats, Monocles, Canes, Scotch Whisky, Pork, Sexual Repression, Stiff Upper Lip, and World Domination. Nowadays, UKball experiences heavy nostalgia for his old empire, back when he really ruled the waves. Has a friendly rivalry with estranged son USAball and Germanyball, who is UKball's other favourite European friend alongside the likes of Belgiumball. Kicked Franceball's arse with the likes of Reichtangle, although these days they are friends. Currently doesn't like Spainball as they pretend they are stronk and can take Gibraltarball, same with Argentinaball and Falklandsball (Malvinas? what the bloody hell is that?). Currently, UKBall seeks to leave the European Union (EUball), as he doesn't like being told what to do. This leads to Germanyball & other EU countries trying to convince him to stay, much to UKball's disgust. A referendum in the future should decide if he leaves or remains. Nations within UKball UKball is a combined kingdom of three different nations, and one province: (that switched places with Irelandball)]] *[[Englandball|'Englandball']]: The main ball of UK, he is the leader of the three, holding both the British Monarchy & Parliament. (in some comics, Englandball is synonymous with the whole UK, while in others its the exact opposite) His old Imperial self loves conquest, roast beef, and tea. His modern Chav self loves Rock & Roll, anarchy, football, and speaking in crude English (u wot m8?! ill bash ur fookin head, swear on me mum). *[[Scotlandball|'Scotlandball']]: The northern neighbor of Englandball, he loves bagpipes, claymores, and freedom. He still cannot into independence. He is sometimes found under UKball's tophat. *[[Walesball|'Walesball']]: West of Englandball, Walesball is the origin of medieval England's longbow, which helped them kick Franceball's arse many times. Still loves molesting sheep today. *[[Northern Irelandball|'Northern Irelandball']]: Once upon a time, all of Irelandball was part of the UK. But after he rebelled in 1916, Ireland was splitted into two, with the north side (Ulsterball) remaining loyal to UKball. He is of Protestant faith, unlike his Catholic neighbor down south. Unfortunately, he is also quite retarded. (gib fleg?) Allies * Canadaball: He's the good son, loyally following the crown and being there when Ukball needs him. He was granted a peaceful independence, unlike that other bastard ungrateful son. Ukball's problem with him is that he is part French but I will destroy it using my british genes. *'USAball:' He's the bad son. Well, kind of. THEY DON'T FOLLOW THE CROWN GOD DAMN IT!!! AND STOP BEING SUCH A BLOODY A-HOLE!!!! But he did support UKball in his time of need, and now the two fight kebabs together as best friends. Still needs to lose that damn weight of his and for the love of the Queen will you please stop butchering my bloody accent and my English you wanker! WHERE THE BLOODY HELL DID I GO WRONG!? * [http://polandball.wikia.com/wiki/Indonesiaball Indonesiaball]: He's awesome. Britain salutes to Indonesia's Nationalism. * [[Israelcube|'Israelcube']]:He's cute and me and USAball created him. *[[Philippinesball|'Philippinesball']] - His adopted grandson from USAball. Somewhat annoyed at his usage of American English though it brings a joy in his old heart once he found out that Phil is secretly into world conquer. *'Cyprusball:' he's the other bad son. Well, kind of. Sort of. THEY DON'T FOLLOW THE CROWN GOD DAMN IT!!! *'Australiaball:' He's the delinquent son that was always kind of insane, but still makes a good living. Also the son who gives him more grandchildren... sweet heavens why!?!? * [[Papua New Guineaball|'Papua New Guineaball']]- His adopted son now grandson via Australiaball...It's complicated. He hopes the boy won't grow into another Australia and often tells the young country of his empire days during story time with Grandpa UK. The lad was his at the same time Germany. *'New Zealandball:' They're the insane son's sheepshagging tumor who may or may not have a secret relationship with Wales- ASDFGHJKKL!!!!! Still suspicious whether Midgar exist... Oh and my son needs to cut down those damn sheep of his as they fart... A LOT. * Franceball: Rival married to Germanyball. Fathered Canadaball with her. Say, she could be what Japanball calls Tsundere. *'Germanyball:He's' both obscenely wealthy, and Franceball's current husband. They are both parents of the Fourth Reich EU. *Saudi Arabiaball- I have no idea why I like him. * Japanball: He likes tea like us. Different kind though and we had an alliance back then. *'Netherlandsball:' We...both have the English Channel... Kind of... *'Belgiumball:' I protected this cousin with his life against Reichtangle (Also known as Anschluss attempt I). *'Pakistanball: Okay, but stay away from me ... And stop changing my great culture! My full time taxi driver.' *'Egyptball: '''Although, he's kind of insane, right now. Oh, and the same with Pakistanball. *'South Africaball: Also kind of insane, right now. They still hate us for the concentration camps, but they're ok. The high off of the BRICS must be getting to him. BUT HE DIDN'T FOLLOW THE CROWN GOD DAMN IT!!! *Indiaball: He's''' good and has helped me out but... HOW DARE YOU DEFY THE CROWN! But they give tea (unlike stupid China) and curry to us! He is my doctor, my accountant, my convenience store owner and part time taxi driver! *'Brazilball:' We have found a common enemy. *'Mexicoball:' He is good at making tacos and a delicious food. And he hates Argentinaball too. *South Koreaball: ''' The good one. *Chileball:' He is a friend of the end of the world. *'Swedenball:' My platonic love. Swedenball also likes me but still thinks I'm a bit violent and scary. Oh, she builds a lot of my furniture nowadays. * 'Hong Kongball: Son whom I raised only to give back to Chinaball. But I will take him back shortly. UKball moans the poor fate of his son under China's rule. He loves his little boy very, very much. *Portugalball:' England's oldest ally and friend but is not very revelant and i treat him like my butler *[[Malaysiaball|'Malaysiaball']]': Good son, very good chef and a half brother to Indonesiaball. * family)]]Mauritiusball:' One of my strongest sons from the Indian Ocean. Until he doesn't make me let the BIOT go. HE DOSEN'T FOLLOW THE CROWN GOD DAMN IT!!! * 'Peruball' - sort of * [[UAEball|'UAEball']] - sort of, ''and a good son in the Middle East, he doesn't my culture. * [[Tringapore|'Tringapore']] - Also very good chef, ex-adoptive son and used to provide lots of $ for his father. (Me.) He is so proud of his son's accomplishments though what eludes him is his child's abhorrence to bubble gum. Frenemies/neutral *'Russiaball:' An insignificant island, you say? You're an insignificant dictatorship. *Thatcherism mode off* Meh, you are fine now. Your imperialism is definitely better than Germany's. *'Chinaball:' Can't stop rambling about the Opium Wars! But we are pretty good trade partners now. *'Guyanaball:' Thanks for forgiving me son, and again, sorry about 1953, just dont remember that, okay? Enemies/frequent opponents *'Argentinaball:' A madman who cannot into making me let the Falklands go. *'Cyprusball:' They're the other bad son. Well, kind of. Sort of. HE DOSEN'T FOLLOW THE CROWN GOD DAMN IT!!! Also a madman who cannot into making me let Akrotiri and Dhekelia go. *'Mauritiusball:' A madman who cannot into making me let the Chagos Archipelago go. *'Iranball:' They should stop being nuclear. They're not worthy of it... Terrorists... *'Irelandball:' You are resented because once you were my slave. *'Sealandball:' Will never be recognized. Psh. *'Koreaball:' The bad one who thinks it's best. * Syriaball:' Fix your barbaric excuse for a country Allah worshipping weirdos.' * ISISball: ''now listen here you jihad fuckface, you've gone far enough, mass genocide, beheading my men, helping innocent people, and pilliaging towns all in the name of allah and for a stupid bloody disgrace of a misinterpation of your beliefs that even the fucking al-qeada think you're too bloody violent and now you ATTACKED MY LITTLE SON/DAUGHTER?! You want to please allah, please, let me fucking help with pleasing your God , you JIHAD LOVING WANKSTAINS!'' *'Kazakbrick': JAGSHEMASH! YUO WANT SEXY TIEM VANILLA FAEC? IZ NICE! *[[Romaniaball|'Romaniaball']] and [[Bulgariaball|'Bulgariaball']]:STOP STEALING MY JOBS AND ANNOYING ME YOU MORONS! AND FOLLOW THE CROWN,BECAUSE IF YOU DON'T,I WILL INVADE YOU!!! *'Icelandball:' We want to fish here, we have a flag. *'''Northern Cyprusball: '''Stop messing with Cyprus, meh, I don't really care if he (Cyprus) doesn't worship the crown... Special Abilities *Ruling the world. *Sipping tea, A LOT of tea. *Stabbing people. *In antiquity: Delivering rapid musket volleys to the poor enemies he faces (often Franceball), then charging in with bayonets. *In antiquity: Maintaining the largest and best navy in the world. (this enabled UKball to rule the waves) *Owning Akrotiri and Dhekelia (Cyprusball doesn't know what I'm talking about). *Owning the Chagos Archipelago (Mauritiusball doesn't know what I'm talking about). *Owning the Falklands (Argentinaball doesn't know what I'm talking about). *Owning Gibraltar (Spainball doesn't know that I'm talking about). *Free heatlhcare (Obamacare as others would like to call it). *Wearing kilts. *Wearing top hats. *Hitting zombies with cricket bats *Leaving the EU. Gallery MRNATOhelpus!S2E4.jpg Scottish_Independence_S2_E5.jpg Cannot+into+offer+britain+talks+to+the+countries+of+great ade308 4971522.png Orkney and Shetland leaving Scotland leaving Great Britain leaving the EU.PNG Britain leaves the EU while Scotland leaves the UK.jpg Invasion of Iceland.png The Landlockers.png 23rd time's a charm.png 10306246 725721967497851 7921470093839971828 n.jpg Neighbors.png Britannia Rules No More.png Britannia Will Rise Again.png Iceland has an idea.png The Three Cypruses.jpg Blanda Upp, Cyprus.png Timeline of Cyprus (Scenario 2).jpg Timeline of Cyprus (Scenario 1).jpg Israel is Sad.png 'Murica needs to be cheered up.jpg|USA/NK = UK/ARG Europe be not for Semites!!.png The British Empire.png Remove Suga!.png FLOOD.png Majority is different of dictatorship.png The Chain of Gib.png DddJAIl.png Canada's Hawaii.png Table flip.jpg A british kinda christmas.jpg 4 seasons.jpg Stereotypes.jpg Crown.png Like father like son.png Cuba and Puerto Rico polandball.png 1918-20.png Tumblr nhhesvfMp51szna6mo1 1280.png 10904201 1754892781401983 1409804212 n.jpg 1491659 696071020507229 6488538509326754679 n.png France&Scotland&UKBall.png SouvlakiExhibit.png 1546048 551553828273397 745901326 n.png|"AHEM!" PDkyXj7.png LMzo7LG.png Imgres-1422924676.jpg Sri Lankaball UK hatred hypocrisy 1A.jpg|UK has a mixed relationship with his stepson The Fashoda Incident.png PHGveVU.png Rockall's Tragedy.png GoT UK.jpg QV7frvM.png|7/7 bombings in which more than 50 UKballs were killed. C9IhiuN.png Ryx1wcf.png DKfD6UP.png Polan breaks sanity.pig F3R3Eal.png|thumb|Rest in Peace 38 QD6gLDt.png Independence.png Bg0skeX.png zq9qpnk.jpg Z1tvf5E.png u3Oousq.png ptLTBMA.png N27xghs.png auQ84PZ.png ABMf9ns.png Polandball community by tringapore-d7m55l1.png Polandball_holiday_mayhem.png qgv5uVh.png 's5qK9ge.png 'vb8UWCf.png 'mtXA6m4.png 'wkjjRcW.png KDj7zER.png WkjjRcW.png 'w8Ddr0v.png EceF9n1.png 's2chH6I.png Pf3bJur.png Opera Mundi new.png A2PeHcU.png 2zYuDBH.png Hotje4q.png Switzerlandball_sneezes_in_train.png EqOfgWg.png VPx5bJ8.png VPAePlc.png 'difY7rG.png 8jL6f1Z.png 'xt0YXCj.png IMaV1pv.png 1yUy0Ii.png QFuZ1sU.png 'gLC2v2I.png BckPBvD.png GJ3e4EU.png 'iJuJnxv.png 'w5bXUJi.png 'ydMcs00.png Br0jrGh.png OVYEb6O.png XTcTAxX.png Q4D0pUT.png Links *Facebook page cs:Spojené královstvíball de:Vereinigtes Königreichkugel es:RUball fr:RUballe it:Regno Unitoball pl:UKball ru:Великобритания sco:UKball Category:Former Superpowers Category:Island Countryball Category:Homosex Lovers Category:Homosex Lover Category:Countryballs Category:Modern Countryball Category:English Speaking Countryball Category:Insufferable assholes Category:Germanic Category:Caucasoid Category:Russian Haters Category:Russian haters Category:Vodka remover Category:Euro removers Category:Death Penalty Removers Category:Eurasian Union Category:Tea Category:Catholic Category:Protestant Category:Nuclear Powers Category:Monarchy Category:Former kebab removers Category:Former Burger Removers Category:UK Category:Europe Category:Allied in WW2 Category:Burger Remover Category:Fish 'N Chips Category:Chips Category:UKball Category:World Cup Host Category:OSCE